


Opportune Moment

by Jeniouis



Series: Simply Stony [3]
Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is nine months pregnant and home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportune Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Random bit of fluff because I just wanted to write something.

Steve wobbled out the kitchen with a tub of ice cream and into the living room. He slumped onto the couch, prying the lid off the frozen treat and started eating it. It was a different flavor than what he usually bought. Chocolate Strawberry Swirls. It was fantastically delicious.

He put a hand on his nine-month baby bump. There was a little girl resting in there, ready to break free any day now. Hopefully not for the next three days though. Tony wouldn't be back from his mission until three days from now. Steve had nearly begged him not to go but the lives if the people who were threatened by this week's psycho made him grin and bear.

"I can't wait to see you." Steve said, looking down at his protruding stomach. "Your going to be so cute. Even if you don't wait for you sire, he'll still be so excited when he does get to see you." He felt a kick beneath his hand and smiled. "My little Annabelle, it's going to be amazing holding you for the first time. I wonder if your going to have blonde hair like me or brown eyes like your sire. I hope you have his genius and my leadership. I hope you're the best of both of us." Steve felt another kick. He chuckled and started eating again. "I wish Tony was here though. I would feel better knowing that he's going to be here when you're born."

"I hope so too." Steve heard Tony's voice from the hall. At first he thought he was dreaming until he saw him walk in and plop on the couch beside him.

"Tony baby, I missed you." Steve said leaning over to hug Tony.

"I know babe, I missed you too. I'm so sorry for taking so long." Tony said and moved down to Steve stomach, kissing the swell.

"How have my two been doing?" Tony asked, his lips brushing against Steve's skin. Steve smiled and ran his fingers through Tony's hair.

"A lot better now that you're here." Steve said. Tony smiled an kissed the swell again.

"That ice cream looks delicious." Tony said.

"It is."

"Can I have some?" Tony asked looking hopeful. Steve took a huge spoonful into in his and made a huge show of a acting like it was the best thing in the world.

"Nope, all mine." Steve said, laughing when Tony pouted them handed him the spoon. "Of course you can have some."

"That's why I love you." Tony said, settling on the couch beside Steve. The blond felt a sharp pain in his stomach before a gush of liquid exited his body. "Shit, did your water just break?"

Steve nodded in shock, "I guess she was waiting for you to get here." Steve said as Tony helped him to his feet. "Oh my God, I can't believe this is finally happening."

Tony smiled wide, "Me either."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
